Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to carriers, and more particularly to carriers/containers for products such as, but not limited to, liquor, paint, candy (hard, liquid, powder), antibiotics, hand sanitizer, intimate lubricant (“lube”), cigarettes, cosmetics, other objects, etc., that are attachable to a glow stick. Embodiments of the present invention also relate to a solution comprising a phosphor of a different wavelength to create different fluorescent colors around or inside a glow stick.
Description of Related Art
Glow sticks are plastic cylinders that contain two liquids that temporarily create light when they are mixed together. The cylinders typically are about 4 to 5 inches long and less than 1 inch in diameter. Glow sticks are available in many colors and are often used for decoration or entertainment, such as at parties, concerts and other nighttime events. They also have some practical uses for camping, military or police operations, underwater activities, or certain emergency situations. Thin, long glow sticks that are made of a more flexible plastic can take the form of necklaces, bracelets or other shapes. No matter what form they take, glow sticks depend on a chemical process known as chemiluminescence to produce their light. In chemiluminescence, a chemical reaction causes a release of energy. Electrons in the chemicals become excited and rise to a higher energy level. When the electrons drop back to their normal levels, they produce energy in the form of light. The chemicals used to create this reaction in glow sticks are usually hydrogen peroxide and a mixture of phenyl oxalate ester and the fluorescent dye. A different way to create a glow stick can be the integration of a light-emitting diode (“LED”) with a container for a solid, liquid, gas, or combinations thereof.
Embodiments of the present invention improve the marketability of commercially-available glow sticks by combining or integrating them with containers for other products that, depending on the occasion and use for the glow stick, can promote a substance.